Forever Yours
by heygroff
Summary: [My version of the episode 5x03, Cory's tribute.] The old glee club and the newbies reunite in order to celebrate Finn Hudson's life, meanwhile, Rachel finally gets the results of her audition for Fanny Brice on Broadway. It's a short-fic, 5 chapters at the most.


**For Cory.  
I miss you, buddy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

_Note: Episode 5x02 would end with Rachel on a stage, looking at the directors of Funny Girl, waiting to finally know if she got the main role, Fanny Brice._

- Do you really want this, Rachel? – The director asked her. Rachel was clearly nervous and that was visible for anyone who looked at her.  
- More than anything. I mean… - She looked to the whole crew in front of her, everything was so strangely silent – I couldn't think of anything else for me. This is where I'm supposed to be, who I'm supposed to be.  
- But if you don't get the role…  
- …Well, in that case, I wouldn't have lost without a fight. – The director smiled with her answer, what made the girl even more anxious. "They can be just playing and having some fun with me before telling me to go home, that's New York, that's how things work around here", she thought.

"Isn't it?"

**- Ms. Rachel Berry… **- We have a close capture on Rachel's face, and the scene cuts to her house, where Kurt and Santana are watching television, laughing and seeming to have a great time, until Kurt's phone rings. He looks at it with this worried expression, what makes Santana also gets nervous. The scene cuts again to McKinley High, choir room, all the kids in glee club are laughing together with Will, and finally, we get to see Finn's house, where Carole is on the phone. We only see her back, she's looking through a window, and the phone falls from her hand. Burt comes as fast as he can, and the scene goes back to Rachel, minutes after, while talking to the directors. She's laughing, something great just happened. We can't hear what they're saying. Then her phone rings.  
- Oh, I'm so sorry, I have to take this. – She said as she moved away from the crew. "Kurt Hummel calling" she read on her phone screen.  
- Kurt! Oh my God, you better sit down 'cause you're about to be hit with some great news!  
- Rachel.  
- **I've got the role! **I'm Fanny, Kurt. Everything I've ever wanted, I'm on Broadway.  
- Rachel, please. Listen to me.  
- I mean, can you believe it? New York, Broadway, Funny Girl. Me, that stupid brunette from glee club, _that_ girl got the main role on a Broadway show!  
- Rachel, it's Finn. – Rachel's smile disappeared.  
The scene starts fading out to black, and we see "Glee" written, as every other episode, but the "L" is missing. Then Cory's promotional picture from season one appears, completing the logo.

_"Losing Your Memory"_ by Ryan Star starts playing.

We can see Puck standing, apparently alone, in the auditorium. All the lights are off, except for a spotlight on him.  
He's not okay.

**_Puck:_**_  
Call all your friends  
And tell them you're never coming back.  
'Cause this is the end,  
Pretend that you want it  
Don't react._

_The damage is done  
The police are coming  
Too slow now.  
And I would have died,  
I would have loved you all my life._

(Lights at his back are turned on, revealing Mike, Blaine, Jake and Ryder doing backup for him).

**_Puck with boys:_**_  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory._

**_Puck:_**_  
Wake up, it's time, little boy.  
Wake up.  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come.  
Wake up, it's time, little boy._

("Please wake up buddy", he whispers).  
_  
Just remember who I am in the morning._

(The curtains fall, revealing a black and white picture of Finn smiling on the screen behind the five boys. Puck then falls to the ground, letting all the tears he has kept inside him fall down through his face. He's holding his own head, he just wants all this to be gone, to be a nightmare).

**_Puck:_**_  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory._

(He screams the last note, not able to continue the song anymore, he stops crying and keeps staring at the floor).

**_Mike, Blaine, Jake and Ryder:_**_  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory now.  
You're losing your memory._

- Puck, are you… - Blaine tried to comfort him, but Puck didn't let him finish.  
- Leave me alone! – And the four boys went away, as the lights went off.

- How is she going? – Santana asked Kurt, almost whispering. She took a quick look at Rachel's "bedroom" (it wasn't a bedroom _bedroom_ but, well). She was probably sleeping.  
- She isn't going anywhere, that's the problem. – The boy answered.  
- What do you mean?  
- The whole glee club, Finn's friends and family will meet at McKinley, I tried to talk to her but she doesn't want to hear anything about that.  
- But she has to. Doesn't she?  
- I DON'T KNOW! – He shouted. He got up in a jump, and walked to the kitchen. Santana went after him. – I know is hard for her, but no one asked me how **I** feel.  
- Kurt, I'm..  
- He was my_ brother_! I've never had a boy who I could call_ friend_, and that was it until I met him. – His eyes were full of tears. – I can't believe this is happening.  
- Have you called Burt?  
- I thought about it, but he has Carole. Imagine how she is. She lost her husband, and now her son. She needs his attention more than I do, and I respect that.  
For some seconds, the whole house was in silence. Kurt was staring at the sink, and Santana was looking at his back, thinking about the right thing to say.  
- Hey, we're going back. – Kurt turned around.  
- What do you mean?  
- You and I, we're going to this meeting.  
- And leave Rachel alone?  
- Of course not, I know I used to hate her but she's my girl and I'd never leave her alone. I called her dads, they're on their way. – Kurt seemed thoughtful, he would never let his friend alone in a moment like this. But on the other hand it was Finn, he needed to have a last moment with him. - We need to say goodbye, Kurt.  
He nodded, making the girl smile.

Choir room. Everybody was there (including Mike), except for Will. No one talking, door closed. Silence.  
- Where's Mr. Schue? – Ryder finally said.  
- He's not coming, face it. Isn't Puck supposed to be here? – Kitty looked at Jake.  
- He was but, I don't know. He didn't sleep at home yesterday.  
Then silence, again.  
- How are we supposed to go on? – Marley said, holding Jake's hand, about to cry. – Can you guys imagine how Rachel is in this moment? I do and I haven't even met her! – She began to sob silently. Tina was also crying, while Mike hugged her. Thinking about Rachel hurt more than they thought it would. – I just wish I could hug her now. Finn's mom, Will, everyone. – Blaine looked down, wiping the tears on his face.  
- I just wish I could say goodbye. – Ryder completed.  
- Who said you can't? – Will entered the room. His dark eyes circles were too strong and his hair was a mess.  
- I thought you wouldn't come. – Jake said.  
- Yeah, me too. But know what? I needed to say something, we all do. In two days we're meeting with his family and friends at the auditorium, but who says we need to wait? – He looked at the kids, worried.  
- For three years, he has been our real leader. – Mike said, with a smile on his face.  
- I must say _four_, he has been everything for us through this year too. – Tina completed. Unique and Kitty nodded.  
- I made something. – Sam said, standing up.  
- Show us what you got.  
- It's an original song. I've written this a long time ago, and… It just fits. – He picked up his guitar, and sat in front of the club.

_**Sam:**__  
Runnin' out,_  
_Out of space_  
_Searching for_  
_A new hiding place_  
_Where I can escape_  
_Someone to run to_  
_You leave behind memories_  
_And pictures framed of you_

(Tina looked at Mike, holding his hand, as he smiled back at her)

_Now it may be hard to sleep at night_  
_But I just close my eyes and wait for your light_

_There's a war going on_  
_Hits me deep in my bones_  
_I can't self-destruct now_  
_From just being alone_  
_Well, it's another heartache_  
_If you've been through it breaking_  
_There's never a love like before  
And you can cry if you want_  
_But it's not gonna stop this war_

_Gotta keep on living for each day_  
_A moment come, a moment go, and it's too late_  
_Take this time to live here before it goes away_  
_Make sure you leave never wanting more_  
_And you can cry if you want_  
_But it's not gonna stop this war_

All the kids gave Sam a standing ovation. Sam smiled, but his eyes were full of tears. Marley, Kitty and Tina were crying during the whole song._  
_- Finn's a hero. – Mike said. – And I don't wanna cry anymore. I wanna celebrate his life, together with everyone who loved him. – He looked at Tina, who had a smile at her face. They started clapping again, this time not for Sam, but for Finn. While they were hugging each other, we got to see Puck leaning against the door. Nobody noticed him, but he was there since Sam started his song. He smiled, and turned away.

That was exactly what he needed.


End file.
